The invention relates to a motion picture or television camera stand on a running support.
Stands of this kind, which are also called pedestals, are known. They are, however, relatively bulky and therefore not easily transportable.
A support or dolly which has swivel arms is already commercially available. It has no central steering, however, and instead only the wheel set (i.e., normally a single wheel or twin wheels) of one of the dolly arms is steerable, namely by an extension handle on the shaft bearing this wheel set. To operate this stand at least two persons are necessary, namely, in addition to the camera man, a helper to push and steer the dolly.
It is an object of the invention to create a stand or pedestal on a running support or dolly, which has central steering and nevertheless is easily transportable, that is, especially one which can be operated by the camera man alone.